Silencing the Evil
by Sargent 6111
Summary: Four years after the battle of Endor Palpatine threatened to return, bringing the back Empire. To counteract this threat the Senate of the New Republic began to create a new army, Luke Skywalker was given a very important task: To create a new Jedi Order.
1. Chapter 1

**Silencing the Evil**

**A/N: Please review as many chapter as possible**

**Chapter 1-Coruscant-New Republic Senate**

"I thought the Battle of Endor was the end, I thought we ended the empire's tyranny, but I was wrong. A disturbance in the force has occurred and it has confirmed all concerns for the last four years!" Luke Skywalker was addressing the senate of the New Republic, by order of Princess Leia Organa.

"Chancellor Mothma!" Luke continued, "Something involving Palpatine is about to begin I recommend we resurrect the rebel army…."

Before Luke could finish the Senate was in uproar. "SILENCE!" Mon Mothma screamed, "The rebel army is defunct Master Skywalker and shall not be resurrected."

"Chancellor!" The whole senate looked towards Princess Leia, "I wish to put forward an idea."

"The chair recognises the senator Princess Leia from New Alderaan," the chancellor announced.

"The Jedi has never before let us down, I am with Master Skywalker that Palpatine is about to return, however, I suggest that instead of resurrecting the rebel army we use the former imperial stormtroopers."

Again loud cries rose against Princess Leia's suggestion and again Chancellor Mon Mothma screamed for silence, the senate became obediently quiet. "Sadly that plan would backfire on us" the chancellor boomed, "If what Master Skywalker says is true Palpatine will already have them under his control by now."

The senate mumbled in agreement, "I doubt that master Skywalker would has become a traitor and with the approval of the senate I agree that we should create an army, however, how we create this army is yet undecided."

"Chancellor!" Princess Leia announced, "While we discuss the plans for the official army of the new republic we could allow Master Skywalker to create a force of Jedi to counteract Palpatine."

The senate mumbled to themselves in agreement before they rose in thunderous applause. Chancellor Mothma brought the senate to a silence, "It is agreed" she announced, "Senate is no longer in session."

After the session in senate Luke walked through the corridors of the New Republic headquarters, his mind was far away, he was one of the few people knew that the headquarters was the former imperial palace but it was only now that he knew Palpatine was returning that he was imagining what it must have been like. The tall statues of the emperor in every corridor, the heavily armed imperial stormtroopers, guarding every entrance. Luke had heard about the stories of the last of the jedi purge many had fought long and hard through the stormtroopers, but it was only when faced with the emperor's imperial guards did they fall. One such story told of the former apprentice of his father Ashoka Tano made it with ease through the empeor's guards, she to her former master's blade. "Luke," he jumped at the voice of his sister. "What is it?" Leia asked.

"I was…" Luke paused, "just imagining what this was place was like as the imperial palace."

Leia half ignored him, "Who you going to train as Jedi's?" she asked.

"I don't know" he replied, "I think the force will guide me to them but I do have one person who I could train I just need their permission."

"Who are they?" Leia asked.

Luke ignored her question and instead asked his own, "Do you what to become a Jedi, Leia?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Yavin 4 One year later 

Luke had worked hard over the previous year, knowing he had to work fast he trained his sister restlessly. Through the force, Luke knew Leia was destined to be a Jedi and throughout the year, Leia had learnt lightsaber combat, how to deflect blaster bolts and most importantly how to use the force. She had travelled with Luke as his apprentice (although they did not refer to each other as 'master' or 'apprentice'.) Her training was finally completed with her Jedi Trials and Leia building her own lightsaber; her design (although she did not know it) followed a similar design to their father's including a blue blade. Luke and Leia had visited the former rebel base on Yavin 4 and with the permission from chancellor Mon Mothma turned it into a new Jedi Temple.

Within moments of completion, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa received a call on the temple's holoprojector. "Master Skywalker" said the projection of the chancellor, "The plans for the army are well underway, sadly I can't afford to tell you at this moment as I fear Palpatine may have intercepted the transmission."

"I agree with you madam chancellor" replied Luke Skywalker, "What else did you wish to tell us?"

"Well as Jedi, Master Skywalker you are needed for a reconnaissance mission and only you and Princess Leia are the only two capable for such a mission."

"We accept Chancellor what is this mission?" Luke asked.

"I need you to travel to all known abandoned imperial bases and discover the truth about the disturbance in the force you received" the chancellor replied, "our scouts have should three base locations with that have had unusual sightings…"

She paused, "the three locations are: Geonosis, Mimban and also an abnormal reading from sensors of a base on the far side of Couruscant."

"Thank you Chancellor," Luke said, "we will leave instantly."

"No wait master Jedi" she said anxiously, "you need to take the ship I'm sending, two one man fighters are too risky, your ship shall land in a minute, Chancellor Mon Mothma out," and the transmission ended.

Almost instantly, as the chancellor said a Lambda-class Imperial Shuttle left the planet's atmosphere and landed in front of Luke and Leia. The landing ramp opened and three familiar faces walked down it, Han Solo greeted Luke with a friendly hug and greeted Leia with a kiss while C-3P0 and R2-D2 greeted Luke and the princess with friendly greetings at the excitement to see their master and friends.

"We got a lot catch up on everybody but we also got a mission to complete with very little time," Luke said just before he and the droids began to run, up the landing platform. He stopped about halfway up and looked back at his friends, "Han?"

"For once Luke I'm with you buddy" and he and Leia ran up the ramp with Luke to the bridge.

Han and Luke sat in the pilot's and co-pilot's chair and they expertly piloted the shuttle into space.

"Luke, which base we going to?" Leia asked.

"Byss," Luke replied, "A dark Side energy is surrounding that planet."

Leia paused and closed her eyes sensing for the energy which Luke spoke of, "Your right Luke!" she exclaimed as she opened her eyes.

"How is Palpatine able to return Master Luke?" C-3P0 asked.

"I don't know Threepio" Luke replied, "However; I think we'll find out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-republic shuttle**

"What do you mean the hyperdrive is broken!" exclaimed C-3P0, "Artoo and I had just fixed it before we left!" Leia rolled her eyes and turned around,

"Luke and I'll have a look at it then."

"When did you learn about repairing imperial…sorry republic shuttles, Leia?" Han asked.

"Take a wild guess Han" she replied as she glanced towards her brother and they left for the engineering deck.

"_bbzz_… Luke, Leia" said Han on the intercom.

"What is it Han?" Leia replied.

"I think you should hurry up with the repair on the hyperdrive."

"Why Han?" Luke asked.

"We're under fire by pirates."

Luke and Leia instantly ran towards the engineering deck and instantly set to work. Luke arrived, opened the grating in the floor and climbed down. Leia arrived about five minutes later with a toolbox.

_BANG!_

"Red wire to blue wire" he paused, "Spanner Leia!"

"_Bbzz…_Luke."

Luke pocked his head up through the floor, "SHUT UP HAN!" and he continued with his work.

"Luke, Leia I think you should know that the loud noise was the ship being hit by blaster fire and know… the engines are…kind of...fried."

"Right" he said sarcastically, "by any chance are we going to have to land on a nearby planet?"

"Yeh," Han replied.

Luke rolled his eyes, "can you get us in the atmosphere Han?"

"Sure Kid!"

"Get us in the atmosphere then meet us in the corridor I got a plan." Within minutes because of the insane speed the crashing shuttle was reaching Han 'piloted' the shuttle into the atmosphere within seconds.

"Han you're here!" said Luke, "Quick get ready to jump." Luke took his lightsaber from his belt, activated it and cut a large circle in the floor.

Han looked down, "I'm not jumping that" Screamed Han.

"Just do it!" Luke shouted back as he and Leia one by one jumped through the hole.

"Oh great" Han shouted at the droids sarcastically as he closed his eyes and jumped through the hole.

"BEEP! BEEP!" bleeped R2-D2 above the wind.

"I don't know what your worrying about Artoo you have jet boosters!" C-3P0 replied as he walked through the hole screaming into mid-air. R2-D2 looked down at his counterpart, winced and followed him.

With the help of his booster R2-D2 landed gracefully just in front of his companions who were staggering to their feet. "Everybody ok?" Luke asked.

"I think so Master Luke" C-3P0 replied, "Now, where in the universe are we?"

"Absolutely no idea Threepio" Leia replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After five minutes, everyone had still absolutely no idea where they were. Deciding to follow the instinct of Luke and Leia into a nearby forest where they found an old abandoned fortress,

"Is this an imperial base master Luke?" C-3P0 asked.

Luke stopped outside and examined the outside; "No" he said finally, "I don't think so, Threepio."

"Luke! The door's locked, can you cut it open?"

Luke ran over to Han "Quiet Han," he whispered, "We have no idea who or what's here." Leia and the droids took cover with Luke and Han, "Ok Luke cut the lock." Luke took his lightsaber from his belt, activated it and sliced through the lock.

The huge door slide slowly upwards until it vanished into the ceiling. Alarms suddenly sounded, turrets appeared from the wall instantly firing. Leia, taking her lightsaber, joined Luke deflecting turret fire. "Artoo, Threepio we need you to get to the hanger and commandeer a ship!" Luke shouted. R2-D2 whimpered in reply and the two left through a side corridor of towards the command centre. Han who was madly shooting at the turrets screamed "Luke! What are we going to do?"

"We need to get the command centre, deactivate the security centre and find out where we…" _BANG_ "…are." A final shot from Han's blaster destroyed the final turret. Everyone placed their weapons on their belts, "Come on" Leia whispered as she led Han and Luke up the main corridor towards the command centre and thanks to Luke and Leia's force abilities, the trio reached the command centre avoiding most of the security snags.

As they reached the door, they found that the systems they had activated a lockdown that meant all doors shut and locked. The other major security was that destroying the turrets in the entrance hall meant that the base's old security droids were reactivated.

Han was running towards the locked door as fast as humanly possible trying to avoid the security droids and their blaster fire. "LUKE!" he screamed, "OPEN THE STINKING DOOR!"

Luke ignored Han as he was busy talking to Leia about hotwiring the door. "LEIA OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL HAVE TO BASH THROUGH IT WITH MY HEAD!"

Leia who was also ignoring Han nodded at her brother, reached for her lightsaber and cut a hole through it. Leia and Luke then jumped through the hole swiftly followed by Han who managed to make it before the computer closed the blast doors.

After Han collected his wits, the three peered over the computer in an attempt to disable the security system. Han looked towards Leia, "Do you know what to do Leia?" he asked.

"No" she replied, "Luke?"

"On this sort of scale" Luke asked, "No."

Han bashed his head on the console, "Where Artoo when you need him?"

Luke looked in amazement at the computer screen "Han, you did it! The system's been deactivated!"


End file.
